


The Sorting

by MajorGodComplex



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Sorting (Harry Potter), Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Humor, Light is a nerd, One Shot, Ravenclaw, Short, Slytherin, Sorting Ceremony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorGodComplex/pseuds/MajorGodComplex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Light Yagami goes to Hogwarts and is totally and absolutely not a Slytherin, he swears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sorting

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry...

First year Light Yagami had been waiting his entire life just for this moment. At 11 years old, he wasn't even a bit nervous. His father had been in Gryffindor, as had his grandfather, and now it was his turn to be sorted, and he just knew he'd be in Gryffindor too.

After all, Light Yagami was the most Gryffindor Gryffindor to have ever Gryffindored!

The entire experience of getting to Hogwarts so far had been the most exciting thing to happen to the young boy who, being a pureblood, had spent most of his childhood being immersed in magic yet not getting to experience it at all. Nevertheless, the moment he first showed signs of being a true wizard at around 6 years old, Light took whatever chances he could to start developing his power so that he could be the strongest wizard who had ever existed!

Unfortunately his mother was not quite on board with his plan to use illegal underage magic until he was permitted to attend school. Funny how his mother could be so completely oblivious towards everything about him one moment, and then tracking his every magical move the next. Eventually he pretended to stop taking interest in magic, and his mother's watchful eye dropped.

Light always had a lot of fun with his magic.

There was that one time when he had to do the dishes as punishment, (which he tried to argue was cruel and unusual, considering all his friends had their dishes done by magic.) When his mother wasn't looking, he decided to test his magic yet again by making a plate slide off the shelf, shattering it to pieces. He cried hysterically, with bullshit phrases like "It was an accident! I accidentally knocked it off the shelf and I'm so sorry mom I'll clean it all up," then collapsing in a puddle of false tears, his mother calming him by telling him to run along and calm down and that she would finish the dishes. Then Light would scurry up the stairs and finish reading the book he had been invested in when his mother sent him down in the first place.

There was also that time when he wanted to see whether he could tie his shoelaces using magic, and accidentally tied them together so that he couldn't move his feet. He started crying then too, mostly out of embarrassment. In the end, however, he blamed the whole thing on his sister Sayu claiming that she had done it when Light wasn't looking. He felt a little bit bad when Sayu got into even bigger trouble for lying, but he figured he could always make it up to her by teaching her Quidditch or something later.

"Yagami, Light." This was it, his big moment. He walked up to the front, looking at each table as he passed by.

First he saw the Hufflepuff table. "What the hell is a Hufflepuff?" Light thought, then chuckled to himself. He's so funny. Hufflepuffs were basically where you were sorted if you didn't belong anywhere else, and in Light's opinion, it was the weakest house of the bunch. Being put in Hufflepuff? It would be embarrassing. He'd probably rather be transferred to an American school than have to be in Hufflepuff, and  _that's_ saying something...

Next he saw the Ravenclaw table. He didn't take any personal issue with Ravenclaw, but it seemed like such a boring house to be in. Nothing exciting ever happened in Ravenclaw, because they were always too busy studying. Light hated being bored. Ever since he was little he always needed to be doing  _something_  entertaining. Besides, if he were placed in Ravenclaw he would be a smart kid just like any other Ravenclaw, however in Gryffindor he would have a chance to shine as one of the smartest!

Then he saw the Slytherin table. He sent out a silent prayer to every deity in existence that he didn't end up there. Every dark wizard that ever existed was in Slytherin! Only dishonest criminals and egotistical scum were placed in Slytherin, and Light was thought of himself as honest and kind as they come. He could already imagine the disappointment his father would feel if he were placed in Slytherin, could already practically hear the cries of "Light! My son..."

Finally he spotted the Gryffindor table, and a grin instinctively crossed his face. Just looking at it he knew he belonged there. Harry Potter himself had been in Gryffindor! As well as Hermione Granger, and that other kid. Hermione was already practically Light's hero, with the way she always fights for Justice no matter what. Harry Potter too. He made sure all the dirty slimy scum Death Eaters got what they deserved, and he send Voldemort back to hell where he belonged. Yes. Gryffindor was  _exactly_  where he belonged.

As soon as he got to the front, he closed his eyes, waiting for the hat to touch his head.

The second the hat hit his head, Light demanded, "Put me in Gryffindor."

 _Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down, there._ You _don't choose where you go, I sort you myself._

"Fine. Then please put me in Gryffindor."

_Hmm… You seem to be a bit harder to place than that._

Harder to place?

_You claim you should be in Gryffindor, but there have only been a few who I have sorted who embodied Slytherin as much as you do. It's obvious where you should go. SLY—_

"Wait no!" He stopped the hat mid-word.

If a hat could sigh in annoyance, it would have let out a sigh that would rival even Headmistress McGonagall's sighs.

"With all due respect, you are  _completely_ wrong. My whole family has been in Gryffindor. I  _belong_  in Gryffindor." His voice had a certain urgency about it that the hat hadn't heard since Harry Potter demanded the same thing... there was a difference between the two boys, however. Mainly being that this boy didn't seem to have a Gryffindor bone in his body. No, the boy was perfect for Slytherin... maybe even more so than the Dark Lord himself.

_You seem to have a bit of that Gryffindor spirit, but I sense a spark in you that could turn into something much… bigger. Why do you want Gryffindor? Is it for the glory they sometimes tend to gain? If so, Slytherin would be much better suited to you. You will find friends there who will more than help you reach your ends, not to mention help to kindle your cunning nature._

"Everyone tends to stretch the truth here and there, but I always make it a point to never tell a falsehood that could result in the harm of someone I love. I'm not cunning, nor sly!"

_I can sense that we both know that's not quite true, but if you're dead set against being in Slytherin, I also sense that you're a very hard worker, and—_

"For the love of god, please don't put me in Hufflepuff. I'd leave before I'm put in Hufflepuff!"

_Hmm… I sense prejudice… a very un-Gryffindor like quality._

"Please. I'm not evil! You can't sort me into Slytherin!"

_The amount of students I get here that try to tell me Slytherin is evil…_

"I'm everything a good guy should be. My name is  _Light_  for Merlin's sake! If I belonged in Slytherin my name would be Dark Yagami or something now  _put me in Gryffindor_!"

 _Alright, I don't usually do this, but because I don't think you'll ever get off me unless I agree not to put you in Slytherin, how about we compromise? You're also a very intellectual child, and I could see you do well in Ravenclaw as well.  
_ "RAVENCLAW," The hat called out, just as everyone else in the room was beginning to think he might have been a hatstall.

Light was not happy, and he was completely unable to even begin to comprehend why the hat wouldn't put him in Gryffindor. He was brave and selfless, right? He was the hero of his story, not the villain! He wanted to be a good guy! What could the hat have even meant by saying he had a Slytherin nature? He didn't want glory, he tried to convince himself of that... at least he didn't think he wanted glory. Not that it wasn't tempting, but everyone felt like that, right? Everyone wants attention, and everyone wants to be worshipped a little... But now he's stuck in Ravenclaw, which isn't where the heroes  _or_ villains go, it's just kind of… there.

Hermione Granger wasn't in Ravenclaw, even though she was smart enough to be. She was brave enough for Gryffindor, and now she's world famous! Hardly anyone important has been in Ravenclaw...

He was supposed to be someone important! Light Yagami was going to be remembered, he was going to go down in history as someone who represented justice and goodness and doing the right thing! Where had he gone wrong in his little 11 year old life?

He didn't know how he would tell his father. He knew everyone, including his father, who was also the Head of the Auror Department, had expected him to be in Gryffindor. He could imagine the letter he would write home already:

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_I understand that I am a great disappointment to you, and don't worry, if I were you I would have disowned me too. I promise I won't grow up to be evil, and I also will try my hardest to not be a big fat nerd like the rest of the Ravenclaws._

_When I come home for Christmas, please don't look me in the eye as I will spend my entire trip hiding in my room in shame._

_Also don't expect me to pick on Sayu any less just because I'm a Ravenclaw doesn't mean I'm weak. She'll never be forgiven for turning my hair pink._

_Your disappointment,_

_Dark Yagami._

He marched over to the Ravenclaw table, where everyone was clapping politely and a few were yelling his name.

He swore to himself right there that he would  _never ever ever ever_  mention his Slytherin side ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man. So I wrote my friend a Hogwarts AU fanfiction for Death Note about a month ago? I got the first, like, 15,000 words and everything down, but never planned on posting it. Of course there's a lot of things I do that I never planned on doing. 
> 
> Well... Here we have a beautifully short little one shot that was originally the prologue! So I hope you all enjoy it? This is also my first time posting on AO3, too! I usually dwell other places...  
> If you've read this story, then you are an A++ human being.


End file.
